It is often desirable to carry additional magazines for a firearm to provide for more rounds of shooting capacity. Options include belts and holsters to carry the additional magazines. Other options include a second magazine attached to the first, and spare magazines stored in a rifle buttstock. However, these options can be cumbersome and can slow a user in reloading their firearm with a new magazine.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a firearm that has the ability to carry a spare magazine within the firearm that is both easy and quick to access for reloading. In this regard, various embodiments of the present disclosure substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, certain embodiments of the firearm or methods according to the present disclosure substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus and method that provides the ability to carry a secondary magazine within the firearm and quickly reload an operational magazine well with the secondary magazine.